Piano Man
by Jessikur
Summary: His slender fingers danced across the colorless keys and music poured into the room, making my ears ring in pleasure. Simply watching him play amazed me... SxJ


A/n: I havent written in awhile. I needed to escape for a moment and while painting something I got this idea. It made me feel better; writing is something Ive missed. Maybe that means there will be more from me soon, but I cant promise.

This is also a dedication to those of you who have reviewed me in the past. Just because(:

***NOTE**_**:** _The boys are older in the fic. Im going to say in their mid twenties or so. So it may seem like Jous a little OOC because hes more mature than normal, but for my story, he really isnt since hes a lot older. Dont worry, though; I wont kill his character! (:

Disclaimer: Duh! I dont own it.

Anyways, please enjoy this little one shot(:

---------

His slender fingers danced across the colorless keys and music poured into the room, making my ears ring in pleasure. Simply watching him play amazed me as he moved his body about, swaying back and forth along with his music, a song I had never heard before but I did not want it to end. It was pleasurable even when my eyes were closed and I could not see him move; the music was enough.

He didn't know I was gazing at him from my post against the doorframe of the large room, but I preferred it that way. I did not want him to stop playing his beautiful melody, for I was completely entranced and captured by every note, every stroke his fingers made. It was better this way, him not seeing me here; he was not aware I even knew that he was a pianist in the first place. This man was the most secretive of all that I had ever met in my life, but I now believe that is what intrigued me by him in the first place when we were young.

Remembering the times when we were younger made me smile. I was an immature teen, I have to admit, and he was always the adult in our relationship, even before we knew our relationship existed. Yes, now it seems that we were destined for each other, and though he would probably never say it out loud, we both knew it all along and never wanted to admit it. I'm at a point in my life now, though, that I am perfectly fine with this; I've grown into an adult, as scary as it sounds.

There has been a key change in his song, taking me by surprise. The piece has taken a turn, it once being something much lighter than now. Each flatted note gave it an ominous pitch to it, sending shivers down my spine. Still, it was beautiful. I closed my eyes as I listened to it grow louder, knowing he still didn't see me on the opposite side of the room.

The piano sat on the far wall of the room, next to a wall full of windows that opened up a view his backyard. The grass was a lush green this time of year, and rain drops splattered the tulips and daisies that bordered the lawn. From where he sat, he could see the entire lawn, but he did not even take note of it. Neither did I on this day as I watched him.

The piece was slowing down and softening, coming to an end. The fact saddened me, but watching him play like that made me want to be by him. It made me think that maybe he could teach me a few tricks on that piano.

My feet ached and without my consent they moved forward towards him. He still did not notice me but I walked quietly anyways, not wanting to startle the man before me. Coming closer to him I could not help but think about how beautiful he looked as he played, his usual harsh face set into a soft, peaceful one.

I was only a few feet away from him now as I gently sighed, too wrapped up in my girlish thoughts about his looks to realize my mistake; now he had heard me over the soft playing of his keys. Startled, he hit a wrong note and stopped, staring at me hard with his blue eyes.

Confusion was painted upon his face, but I did not say anything. I too was embarrassed that I had even come over here in the first place to let him catch me watching.

"What is it, pup?" he asked then, breaking our silence. Oh, the nickname I hated yet loved at the same time. I had had it since high school, but it stuck. Now, at least, it was a term of endearment and not an insult like it once had been.

I shook my head, not really knowing what to say. All I could muster was one simple word: "Amazing."

He smirked at my lame compliment. "Thank you."

I nodded. "I wish I could play like that. Hell, I can't even tell which key is which!" I gave a laugh then to lighten the awkward conversation.

"I can teach you," he offered, taking my hand and making me sit next to him on the bench in front of the piano. The instrument suddenly looked very large and frightening.

"Uh, I don't..." I said, but he shushed me, moving behind me. I slid forward and he sat behind me on the wide bench, his long legs straddling me. A comfortable and distracting position that was probably not healthy for my playing skills.

"Now," he began, moving my hands along the keys. His breath tickled my ear as he told me letter names to each key, but by the time he got to the next A I had forgotten where the first one was.

Sighing, I let my head fall back onto his shoulder. He chuckled at my lack of effort, but I ignored him, even as his hands moved onto my legs.

"Fuck this," I said with a laugh, closing my eyes.

"Mhm," he mumbled behind me, kissing at my neck. I know he was agreeing with me in a completely different sense but I acted oblivious anyways, not really caring. I was honestly too concerned with the fact that he was going to leave a mark to really care.

"Don't," I whined and pulled away, standing up. He turned me around so that I was facing him now while he still sat, his hands sitting firmly on my waist.

He stood then, pushing me back against the piano. My bottom connected with the keys, making them clash with ugly notes, but he paid no attention as he began kissing me on the mouth. It amazed me how quickly things changed between the last few moments we had just shared, but I was not complaining in the slightest. His mouth against mine felt like fire burning through my stomach, filling me with more warmth and desire than I had ever felt before. The way his finger tips grazed against my sides made me burn with lust, and merely feeling that his body hovered over mine was driving me over the edge. He got to me too easily, but I didn't care.

He broke the kiss and I whined, only causing him to snicker at me. He stood up straight then and pulled me up with him, making me more and more angry. I wanted him.

"You said you wantefd to learn how to play, puppy. Not this," he said to me, obviously teasing me with his words.

I growled, not even caring about my animalistic response. I was throbbing and here he was, talking about piano lessons like nothing had even happened. It was typical of him to tease me, but even still, I could not help but be angry. My fire was diminishing, something I did not want.

"You started it," I said eventually. He sat down on the bench then, moving over to give me room. I did not follow him and perched myself tall on top of the grand piano instead, crossing my legs and arms. Pouting was more effective then giving up in my mind. He didnt even seem to care, though.

Slowly, his hands drifted back towards the keys. It was as though his fingers were meant to be there, that they belonged upon the black and white. I stared at him, entranced, no longer completely thinking about the lustful friction I had been experiencing. Just looking at him, his eyes closed and his face relaxed, made me think that I was staring at an angel.

He began playing again, his eyes still closed. It was a simple song this time, but I had never heard it before. He plucked at the keys, the staccato notes drifting in the air, practically tickling me. The song was cute in a sense, and it reminded me of my childhood. Playing in the sandbox with my sister, going to kindergarten, and all the things I used to love once upon a time. I smiled at him, but he didn't notice. His eyes were glued to the keys on this piece, so I could tell it was something already written, not something he made on his own. Even still, the song was nice and it filled me with warmth.

He finished the tune, looking back up at me. I smiled at him again, letting him know that I enjoyed the melody.

"My brother likes that song," he told me. "We listened to it as children."

I nodded. "So its like, yours and his song, then."

"I suppose," he answered with a shrug.

"I want that other song to be mine," I said without thinking, a big grin plastered on my face. It made sense to me, at least; the piece reminded me of the things he and I had to go through in order to be at the happy state we are in now. The anger through all of our fights, the confusion towards our feelings, and our final confessions towards our love.

He smirked towards me slightly. "It always has been, pup."

My eyes widened. Surely, that wasn't true. He had written that for me? The thought moved me slightly, and I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. Shutting them tightly, I tried to kill the tears from coming out, but I couldn't help up feel overwhelmed by this.

He stood then, taking my hands. "I wrote it many years ago, before this."

I looked at him then, knowing he meant he wrote it before we were happy. I smiled at him again, squeezing his slender hands.

"I dont know what to say," I confessed.

"Then don't say anything," he answered, leaning in and capturing my lips. The gentle kiss left me yearning for more when we broke apart, but this time I wasn't going to let him go. I greedily kissed him again, wrapping my hands around his neck, not wanting to let him go. His tongue graced my lips and I let him in immediately, wanting to feel his heat. I felt myself falling back slightly as his tongue explored my mouth, and soon I was flat on my back, him almost laying out top of me. My legs wrapped around him then, keeping him as close as possible. I was burning again.

His hands moved to my sides under my t-shirt, his cold hands giving me goose bumps as his fingers traced my skin. I grabbed at his silky hair, moaning under his touch.

Breathless, he broke away from me, his cerulean eyes gazing into my amber ones. I didn't complain this time, for I knew he couldnt stop now. His hands stopped at my hips, his thumbs still rubbing at my warm skin. I panted as I looked up at him, lost in his beauty.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded in agreement. He moved his hands and stood up, taking my hand and guiding me. In the process of standing, my butt hit the keys on the piano again, reminding me that it was there beneath me. I giggled at the funny noise I had created, not able to help myself.

"Maybe we can continue these piano lessons," I suggested with a wink. "I obviously need a lot of practice."

"Agreed," he answered without a thought, kissing me softly. Huskily he then whispered in my ear, "At least one lesson a day."

His seductive tone sent a pleasurable shiver through me. "Of course," I said, grinning like a damn fool. "I can't wait."

------

The end(:

Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews, good or bad, are damn lovely. Thank you!


End file.
